


Hear Me Out

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [28]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Promise: Jared brings Jeff home over for Thanksgiving... as more than a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me Out

Jared had talked with Jeff a couple times about telling his brothers about their relationship, but it never really got too far. The first time was after Jared knew they weren't just messing around. It was a tricky subject, because Jeff had to share a dressing room with Eric and he didn't want to push Jeff into a hard situation.

He hadn't really been expecting Jeff to make a surprise visit to him in Charlotte and whisper "Eric invited me over for thanksgiving," after they'd had sex.

"What?" Jared asked, because who the fuck mentions a sibling after sex?

"I was thinking, if you're ready we could come out to them."

"At thanksgiving? You came here to tell me you want to come out to my family on thanksgiving?"

"No, I came here to see my boyfriend. But I just remembered, I meant to mention it earlier," Jeff giggled.

Jared hated what that laugh did to him, but he learned not to fight it. "Future reference, no sibling talk within an hour of sex."

Jeff laughed again and swatted at Jared. Jeff knew how much Jared's brothers meant to him, so they might as well get it over with.

Jeff drove over to Eric's and made sure nobody could park in front of him. For as sure as Jared was that things would go well, Jeff wasn't so naive to think nothing could go wrong. And, if things didn't go well, an exit strategy was always good to have.

Things started off normal, or as normal as the Staal family got. It was nice, which made Jeff remember they never really discussed how it was they were going to come out. Thankfully, Jared realized this as well and pulled him aside. "I talked to Tanya a few days ago about bringing my boyfriend for dinner, but I didn't say it was you. So, um, she won't be expecting it, exactly, but it won't be a surprise."

"How are we going to-" Jeff started, but didn't bother finishing.

"After dinner? I'll talk and then we'll see how it goes?" Jared suggested. He'd spent a lot of time planning how to do this, but there was no saying how it would turn out. Jeff agreed that it was a good plan and they went back into the living room.

Jeff was a little nervous as the night went on. By the time everyone was at the table, his palms were sweaty as they passed around the food. Thanksgiving was obviously an important celebration for their family, even though they weren't celebrating the Canadian date. Everything was put together way better than it ever had at Jeff's house.

Jeff watched around the table as the guys wolfed down their food. Heather elbowed Jordan in the side and whispered something about manners that he ignored. Eric was talking to Tanya about bringing Parker to the rink later. Jeff kept himself occupied with Parker, who was seated in between him and Tanya. He wondered when Jared would do it.

When meals were finished and plates were being cleared to the kitchen, Jared gave Jeff a little tell. When the women (and Jordan) came back with desert, Jared interrupted the talk of servings. "Guys?  I, uh, have something to say."

 Jeff bit his lip a little as he looked around the table, waiting for Jared to continue. Tanya smiled at Jared before looking to Jeff, seemingly catching on to the situation. Her expression was kind, but worried as Jared cleared his throat. All eyes were on Jared and Jeff honestly thought he might chicken out, but then he smiled. "I'm dating Jeff."

"What?" Eric demanded, standing up. Everyone else was silent while the two brothers stared each other down. 

"I'm gay and Jeff's my boyfriend."

"Skinner?" Eric asked, staring between the two in question. 

"Yeah?" Jeff asked, remaining seated. 

"Fuckin' hell, Jay!" Eric yelled angrily. "Eric," Tanya warned, causing Eric to move towards Jared. "Kitchen, now," he demanded. "Just Jared," he added, stopping Jeff in his tracks.

Jeff stood beside the table, unsure of his next move, as Jared joined his brother in the kitchen for what promised to be an unpleasant conversation. "Can I have pie?" Jordan asked, breaking the silence. Heather glared at him, but he shrugged it off. "What? Just because my little brother has poor timing I have to suffer?"

"This was a bad idea," Jeff said, blushing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Tanya defended. "Eric's just being protective."

"Don't worry, he won't kill you. He wouldn't do that to his team." Jordan piped in, "Jared on the other hand-" 

"I didn't want to cause trouble," Jeff replied. 

"Eric's convinced Jay's going to fuck this up and end up traded back to Phoenix," Jordan offered.

"How's that fair?" Jeff asked. 

"Doesn't have to be fair. Eric's been paranoid Jay would fuck it up and be traded ever since Carolina got his rights. Just happened to be _this,_ " Jordan waved his arm, trying to explain further.

"He doesn't believe in his own brother?"

Jordan sighed, cutting a piece of the pie while the women were occupied with Parker and Levi. "Jared's talented, but he hasn't made the jump and it worries Eric. So, it's not really that he's a fuck up, but more that he's a kid?"

"He's twenty-two."

"And I'm twenty-four, but I'm in the NHL and he's the baby," Jordan explained. "It's not very logical, but Eric's always had this dad-complex, where he has to make sure we're all on the right track. Blame it on being the oldest, the most responsibility on our teams, or shit that happened at his wedding, but he's gotten worse as time went on."

"So, you getting drunk when you weren't legal means Eric freaks out about me dating Jared?"

"No, he's freaking out because you're pretty much family already and now it's this whole new thing."

"Do you think he'll be okay with it?" Jeff asked with a sigh.

"Kind of a new situation, but I'm sure he'll-" A loud bang from the kitchen interrupted Jordan. "Just so we're clear, if the cops get called I'm not doing the talking," Jordan added before Tanya left to investigate the sound. "Leave him alone, Eric," she warned

"We're just talking," Eric insisted. 

"Whatever, but I meant it last time when I said no fighting in the kitchen. Take it outside and I mean it."

"Fine," Eric answered. "Jay, talk outside?"

"I don't know what the big deal is," Jared muttered loudly. 

"Oh, you don't?" Eric asked. "Maybe that's the problem, you think?"

"Is it because we're gay?" Jared asked, regretting it immediately. No matter what problems Eric had, he knew he wasn't homophobic. 

"Fuck, Jay," Eric yelled, "your preferences have the least to do with the situation and you know that!"

"Then what?" Jared demanded.

"I don't know, maybe use your fucking head, eh? Did you think for a second about the team? Or Jeff?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"My god, Jared. Are you really that self-centred? He's not even legal to drink here and if you fuck things up it'll mess with the team, you should've at least thought about that!" Eric snapped. 

"What does 'legal to drink' have to do with anything? We're dating, not drinking our faces off," Jared defended, "we're not Jordan."

"I meant maturity, Jay. Which you clearly don't have or you'd realize why this is a bad idea."

"How can it mess things up with the team when I'm not even on it?"

"Don't whine, you know it's going to happen eventually." 

"Maybe I don't want it to, not if it means not being with Jeff," Jared asked, seriously. 

"Jay," Eric paused, wanting to yell at his brother about his future and not throwing it away, but he couldn't. 

"I'm not going to quit or stop trying to make it, but it's not just some fling with us," Jared explained, much to his brother's relief - on one front anyway. 

"Does it help that we've been dating two years?" Jeff asked, stepping out into the yard.

"Jeff!" Jared choked out. 

"Two years?" Eric asked, grabbing his head. "And I'm just now finding out?"

"We knew how you'd react and Jeff wasn't ready. So yeah, we waited," Jared defended. "Doesn't the fact that we've held a long distance relationship show we're mature enough to handle one when we're on the same team?"

"This isn't just going to go away, is it?" Eric asked. 

"Would I honestly be dealing with your irrational big-brother complex if it wasn't serious?" Jared replied. 

Jeff walked over to Jared and took his hand. "I would've expected better from Jeff, at least," Eric groaned again, looking at the two. 

"It was hard to keep it from you." Jeff tried. 

"Yeah, I'm sure," Eric scolded. "Whatever, let's just get inside, alright?

"You're not mad anymore?" Jared asked.

"I'm happy you're happy, but I don't like the situation you've put on the team."

"This has nothing to do with the team, Eric!" Jared yelled, "Don't you get it? Can't you stop being the fucking captain for two seconds and be my fucking brother?" he asked. "I come out to you with my boyfriend and the only thing you've said is it could be bad for the team and it's not fair."

"What do you want?" Eric sighed, not understanding. 

"I want my brother to acknowledge his feelings about his brother being gay. I want to hear you say something, _anything_!"

"I don't know, alright?" Eric admitted, "I don't know what to say. I'm not angry or anything. I love you with all my heart, I just don't know what to say, I'm scared."

"Of what?" Jared questioned. 

" _For_ you. Both of you. If someone finds out, if something were to happen - people are assholes, Jay. If you got traded or you're down in Charlotte, I can't protect you."

"So you're worried? That's it?" Jared asked, not hiding his disappointment. 

"Right now, yeah. I don't know what you want from me, but it's not like I was expecting you to suddenly tell me you're gay and with Skinny, you know?"

"I wish Marc was here," Jared sighed. 

"He knows?" Eric asked. 

"No, but I can guarantee he wouldn't be such a dick about it," Jared answered.

"Jay, don't," Jeff warned.

"I'm sorry, Jeff, but you have to be a little pissed, too, right?"

"It's kind of a big thing to just drop on someone," Jeff explained. 

"Exactly!" Eric shouted. "Jay, I'm not the bad guy here, nobody is. It doesn't bother me that you're gay, if that's what you're looking for. It doesn't. I want my brother to be happy, that's all."

"Guys, the ladies want you inside, okay?" Jordan interrupted. 

"We'll be done in a minute, Jordy," Eric answered, stopping Jared from going inside.

"Honestly? Give the kid a break, Eric. Not everything has major consequences."

"So you're not worried?" Eric asked.

"I'm about as worried as when I was dating Heather," Jordan answered. "He's not a baby, Eric. They can make their own choices and their own mistakes, not that this is one."

"So you think it's okay to date a teammate?" Eric asked. 

Jordan laughed, "I'm not fighting with you, bro, but it's better a teammate than a rival, eh?"

"I guess," Eric said shaking his head. "You would be the most trouble, eh?"

"I'm dating a very nice guy, not getting busted for underage drinking because my brother can't control his friends," Jared shot back. "How am I more difficult?"

"Cause you're a little brat who stops me from eating pie. Now let's get inside, finish having Thanksgiving like a normal family and stop pretending Jay's special, alright?" Jordan suggested. 

"I'm game," Jeff agreed, walking past Jordan, into the house. Eric and Jordan shared a look before shoving Jared in and following back to the dining room. 

"No ambulance?" Tanya asked, eyeing the four men.

"Very funny," Eric rolled his eyes. "How about we watch a movie and then get Parker to bed?" Eric suggested.

"Hear that, Parker? We get to watch a movie!" Jared said, lifting him out of the high chair and leaving to the family room, followed by Jeff.

"I'm down for a movie, but can I seriously eat my pie already?" Jordan asked.

"You're cleaning the carpets if you spill," Eric sighed, going over to Tanya. "I'm sorry I blew up," he apologised. 

"Talk about it later, okay?" Tanya suggested, giving him a kiss. Eric agreed and they moved into he family room, where they had the movie set up and ready to go. Eric glanced at Jeff and Jared, sitting with Parker on the love seat. It wasn't unusual, but it was different, seeing them sit together like that and _knowing_ it meant something. He tried to ignore it in favour of the movie, but his mind went back to his baby brother having a boyfriend. 

What Eric didn't understand was why he couldn't stop thinking about it. He didn't have a problem with gay people and Jeff was awesome, but it was the weird sense of knowing something that personal about Jared. Eric couldn't pretend Jared was this innocent little boy anymore. "Stop staring, honey," Tanya whispered. 

"Wasn't staring." Tanya rolled her eyes. "I was looking at Parker," Eric tried. Jeff looked over from the other couch, but Jared moved his attention back to the movie. They looked relaxed. Eric sighed and made a mental note to put an email in to Patrick Burke. He wanted the whole team on board, even if they didn't plan on coming out any time soon.


End file.
